The Decision
by SpiritArcher55
Summary: AU. They are kidnapped and held in separate cells. They have to find them before something bad happens. But when the time comes someone has to make the ultimate decision that will decide all their fates. Who do you chose to die? REWRITTEN ENDING.
1. Where are they?

It was a cold dark night, the moon and stars were behind the clouds. It was the middle of winter and there was a fresh blanket of snow around Ered Luin. There was a hasty and hard knock at the door.

_Who'd be at the door at this time of the night?_ Thorin thought to himself. He wandered over to the huge door and turned the old handle. He swung it open to find a cold and bloody dwarf standing on the doorstep.

She was dripping blood from all over her body, most of it wasn't hers. She had many cuts and bruises. She looked at up him, smiled and collapsed in the door.

It was the morning after. The cold morning sun shone into the room. Thorin stood in the sunlight at the edge of the bed, watching her.

She twitched slightly as her eye spasmed.

_"They're everywhere!"_

_"Where? I don't see them!"_

_"Run!"_

Her eyes darted open and she sat up just as fast. A groan quickly followed and Thorin pushed her back down onto the bed.

"What happened?!" He shouted not caring about her injuries. He had only watched the healers work on her.

She panted slowly as she sat up agian surveying her injuries first started with her arms. She rubbed her bad arm which was in a crisp white sling wrapped tightly to keep it immobile. She winced as she tried to move her leg so Thorin could sit down; it wasn't going to move anytime soon.

Thorin sat at the edge of the large bed and took a slower approach to the talking. He sighed. "I'm sorry Tali. What happened to you, where are the others?"

Tali waved her hand by her right eye and clicked her fingers. She couldn't see her hand or hear the finger click. She rubbed her head. "I don't..."

"Tali, where are Dís, Kíli and Fíli?" Thorin cupped his hand around her bad hand.

Suddenly it all came flooding back. She yelled and covered her face with a pillow, screaming "No!" and "Run you idiots!"

Thorin jumped to his feet and pulled the pillow away from her throwing it across the room. "Tali!" He put his huge hands on her shoulders. "Tali! Calm down! Stop this!"

She tried to cover her face but Thorin wouldn't let her.

_"Kíli, Fíli! Get your mother out of here! I'll hold them off!"_

_"Tali I'm not leaving you!"_

_"I know Kíli but you've got to!"_

_"Look out!"_

Some of her stitches had become loose and slowly came apart under the strain. Thorin tried to shake her. He grabbed her face and forced her to look at him. "Stop this!" He bellowed.

She abruptly stopped and stared up at him. Her face was stained with tears. She buried her head into his chest. Crying agian.

Thorin hugged her tightly. This must have been bad. "Tali please tell me, where are they?"

"They... were taken!" She choked out in between sobs. She had the images burned in her mind.

_"Kíli! Fíli! Dís!" She shouted over her shoulder. They had gone, where? "They were just there!"_

"By who?" Thorin asked keeping his voice calm to not disturb her more.

"I don't know!" She cried pulling away from Thorin. "It was dark! They took them with no warning! It was so quick!"

_There was no warning. Nothing. Suddenly something struck her pony and it fell forwards flinging her off it. Who did it? Where were they?_

Thorin nodded and laid her back on her bed. "You need sleep; I'll talk to you later." He turned to leave but Tali grabbed his arm. He looked at her blood-shot eyes.

"Please don't go!" She let go of his arm. "I mean..."

"I know exactly what you mean." He smiled and sat down in a big chair next to the bed.

Tali and Thorin didn't really get on. They always seemed to always lock horns whenever the other did something wrong. But on the occasion something bothered them both, they were close like father and daughter.

* * *

Dís was in a cold dark and damp room completely alone. The only source of light was the candles in the corridor outside. She was bond at her feet and hands. Her sons where nowhere to been seen, she couldn't even hear them. She pressed her face against the cold, metal cell wall to at least get a glimpse of them.

"Where are my sons?!" She shouted as loud as she could. She waited for the echo to die down in hope of an answer.

Nothing.

She banged on the cell door, rattling it as hard as she could. "I want to see my sons!" She yelled agian. She brushed her golden messy hair out of her face. "Now!" She shrieked.

There was a low hiss from above her head and a cold grey hand smashed against the door.

"Shut up!" It hissed. "Your sons are dead!"

"You lie!" Dís screamed and rammed her hands though the gaps in the door. She wrapped her hands around its neck and held on.

It snarled, hissed and clawed at her hands so she'd let go. But Dís wouldn't. She held on until its hands dangled by its sides and its oranges eyes rolled back into its head.

She let go and it slumped onto the floor outside the door. "Where are they?!" She roared agian. She inherited Thorin's anger being his sister; she held onto the metal bars and screamed.

The scream echoed further than ever before and was carried by the shorts bursts of wind all the way to the ears of Kíli and Fíli.

They rushed to their cell doors and forced their faces against their cell doors.

"Did you hear that?" Fíli shouted over to his brother who was in the cell opposite.

"Of course I did! It's mother!" Kíli shouted back.

"Mother?!" They shouted as loud as they could. But they were young and their voices weren't loud enough to be carried by the wind.

"It this ridiculous!" Fíli whined pushing his fingers though the gaps. "We should be rescued by now!"

Kíli stretched his fingers though the holes in his door. "Keep your voice down otherwise they'll take you away agian!"

"Let them!" Fíli shouted. "I'm not scared of you!" He thumped his bound hands against the hard wall.

"You should be!" A shadowy voice spoke not far from Fíli. Its face appeared on the other side of the door and glared at the elder brother.

Fíli spat in its face. "Go die you orc! You can't keep us here forever! One of us got away!"

It cackled coldly and sent a chill up their spines. Fíli tried to suppress the shudder but it came out worse. It cackled agian. "She is dead!" It said with a smile.

"What?" Shouted Kíli ramming his face against the door smashing his nose in the process. "That can't be! We saw her ride away on a pony!"

The orc turned to Kíli and strolled up to him. It breathed heavily onto the young dwarf's face. "I don't think so... dwarf." The orc looked down the tiny hallway and some of his subordinates dragged a dead rotting grey pony to the middle of the cells.

Another orc threw her wooden quiver, still laden with arrows, onto the pony's lifeless body. The arrows dispersed all over the floor as it fell.

Fíli moved his face to look at his brothers. Kíli hung his face with his dark hair hanging over his face and tears streaming down it.

The orcs guffawed agian and slinked away from the brothers, leaving the quiver and pony were they were.

"Kíli?" Fíli asked pressing his forehead against the blackness of the door. "Are you ok?" He could only watch as his brother's face disappeared from view, he sunk to his knees and sobbed.

* * *

**There you go! I hope you enjoyed this! I might make some more after 'Happy To See Me'**

**Leave comments and contrastive criticism about this! You can also leave suggestions about what might happen to them all!**


	2. Memories

It was when the cold sun was at its highest point when Tali finally woke up. The sun was directly above the room heating everything. The snow outside was thawing and there was mist pouring off the melting snow. She had been given more fluffy blankets though her sleep. Her memory was still a little fuzzy but it was getting better.

She turned to the chair Thorin was sitting in. He wasn't there.

She sat up to fast but her back retaliated, tightened and forced her back down. She looked around the room, she couldn't see him anywhere.

Suddenly all the shadows seemed to grow and spread towards her. The darkness rolled in and her memory shot back to _that_ night.

* * *

The fire had died down and was just a pile of red hot embers. Kíli, Dís and Fíli were sleeping under a huge tree. Tali was on night watch. They had a long day behind them filled with hunting, berry picking (no doubt Dís' idea), shopping and visiting other dwarves. Rightly so she was knackered. She kept drifting in and out of consciousness.

She closed her eyes for too long and she woke up to screaming.

Kíli was fighting to her left and Fíli to her right. They were protecting Dis.

"They're everywhere!" Kíli shouted fighting back a huge group of orcs deep in the brush.

"Where? I don't see them!" Tali shouted back pulling her quiver from her back and shooting arrows at everything that moved.

"We've got to run!" Dís shouted as she stabbed an orc in the head.

"Kíli, Fíli! Get your mother out of here! I'll hold them off!" Tali bellowed as more and more orcs advanced on the group.

They moved into a tighter group fighting at all angles. "Tali I'm not leaving you!" Kíli looked her at.

"I know Kíli but you've got to!" She shoved them towards a clearing in the trees.

"Look out!" Fíli shouted.

Tali took an arrow to her back and fell onto the ground. She'd impaled her hand on an orc's knife. "Kíli! Fíli! Dís!" She shouted over her shoulder. They had gone, where? "They were just there!" She shouted.

From the forest she heard Dís yelling for her sons and Fíli and Kíli yelling for their mother.

Tali ran over to a grey pony. She pulled herself onto the pony and wrapped a rein around her bad hand to keep the pony on track. She galloped though the bushes and brush to the sound of the nose.

She was shouting their names but there was no warning. Nothing. Suddenly something struck her pony and it fell forwards flinging her off it. Her arm snapped and so did her leg. _Who did it?! Where were they?_

When she awoke she found the grey pony on the floor with its insides spewed all over the place. A fire was blazing in the dark with four orcs surround it.

Her hands were bound and tied to the huge tree trunk she was sat it. Her feet were bound too. The hand that was impaled on the knife was stiff and tingly and infected. She tried to move her arms but only a whine come out from her mouth.

The orcs turned with their orange eyes blazing like fire in the dark. They were chattering to themselves in Black Speech and they only word she recognised was _kill_.

One of the larger orcs scampered over to the dwarf. "It's awake... I don't know why you didn't eat that pony... it's rather nice."

Tali closed her eyes. "Just kill me."

The orcs cackled. "I don't think so... that would be too easy." The orc unsheathed its knife and as it did it made a ringing nose. "Our superior would like to see you. You caused a lot of damage."

Still she kept her eyes closed and shuddered as it spoke.

The orcs laughed agian. The orc who had its knife out pressed the knife against her forehead above her right eye. They crowed as the orc cut the skin and moved the knife all the way to her ear.

Tali tried to keep her mouth shut by biting her lip but that made everything worse. Her lip bleed and the blood from above her right eye gushed down her face. She yelled.

The darkness reeled back into the corners of the room and the light washed away the darkness.

Thorin walked into the room to find Tali under the covers and under the bloody pillow. He rushed over and tugged the covers off her.

She was tearing at the stitches on her head.

Thorin dropped what he was carrying and pulled her hands away from her face. "Tali, you're not getting any better if you keep on doing this! Let yourself heal!"

She looked up at him with a blood and tear stained face a long while passes until she nodded.

Thorin sat beside her and mopped up her forehead and stitched her head and ear back up.

* * *

Fíli still had his eyes on Kíli's cell, peering though the holes in his door. He was calling his name over and over agian.

Kíli was sat with his knees tucked into his chest, rubbing red-raw his hands.

"Kíli, Fíli! Get your mother out of here! I'll hold them off!" Tali bellowed as more and more orcs advanced on the group.

They moved into a tighter group fighting at all angles. "Tali I'm not leaving you!" Kíli looked her at.

"I know Kíli but you've got to!" She shoved them towards a clearing in the trees.

"Look out!" Fíli shouted.

Kíli watched Tali fall after being hit by an arrow. He tried to run at her but an orc grabbed his foot and pulled him to the ground. His hands were bound and so were his feet. He tried to push the orc off him but he was pulled by his hands next to his brother.

"Mother!" They called and called and called.

"Mother!" Fíli shrieked as loud as he could.

"Mother!" Kíli screamed over and over agian.

They were split up from their mother after being bound. She too was calling for her sons and cursing at the orcs.

She sat against the wall staring at the cell door for a sign that someone was coming to find them. Soon. Or at least be able to see her sons just once.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**R&R**


	3. Volunteer

Fíli pressed his face against the cold door, still shouting for his brother. It was only a few hours after the pony incident and he'd heard nothing from him. "Kíli talk to me!" He rattled his door. "Please say something!"

There was movement in Kíli's cell. He had forced himself to come away from his wall and haul himself onto his knees. His dark eyes appeared looking out of the cell and to his brother.

Fíli sighed. "Thank Durin! I thought you'd gone and hurt yourself!" He saw that Kíli's eyes were red and his checks where tear stained. "Kíli, they were lying! She did get away!"

Kíli shook his head. "The pony... her quiver and bow covered with her blood..." He sniffed deeply.

Fíli took a deep breath. "There is no real evidence that she's dead. When she comes and finds us you'll see that she is alive!"

Kíli shook his head agian and hung his head. His shoulders shuddered, he was sobbing agian.

Fíli only wished to give Kíli a long-lasting hug, but no, he was stuck in his cell with his hands and feed bound unable to do anything. "Kíli please look at me." He said softly. "Don't be scared, she and uncle will find us."

Kíli slunk back on to his knees and held his head in his hands. But then something awoke inside of him, the funny thing was that he didn't know what it was.

That was until on orc's grey face appeared in his field of vision. It snarled at the young dwarf.

"Hey, looky here Durzol." The orc with the red eyes said. "It looks like we have a volunteer!"

"Volunteer?!" Fíli repeated and scrambled to his feet to try and get a better view of the group of orcs that were surrounding the cage. "What kind of volunteer?" What did they want Kíli for?

"Shut it you!" The orc known as Durzol slammed his foot against the cage. He then turned his attention to Kíli's cage. He looked at the young dwarf though the gaps in the walls and door. "Your right... he's perfect."

"What for!" Fíli shouted agian. "Tell me!" He shook on his cell door violently with his hair shaking as he did so.

The orcs ignored him and pulled open the rusty cage door. They heaved Kíli out by his hands and threw him on the floor.

Kili landed with a gasp as he caught his stomach on the huge orc's foot.

"He's young, we won't last a single round." Durzol snarled as he kicked Kili off his foot. He bent down, leaning over him, so Kíli's eyes were in line with his and he breathed on the young dwarf's neck. "Perfect indeed."

Kíli daren't look the orc in the eye. So they pulled him onto his feet by his dark hair and dragged him away from his brother.

"Come back!" Fíli shouted still rattling on the door. "Come back!"

* * *

The sun was well into setting and the candles around Ered Luin were being lit. "Thorin we must find them!" Tali shouted trying to sit herself up.

But Thorin put her back on the bed. "I know! First light tomorrow I will set out to find them."

"We should be going now!" She shouted agian this time sitting up even though her back retaliated and tensed.

"Wait." Thorin paused. "There is no 'we' in this. I'm going, you're staying here."

"But!" She started.

"I'm sorry the answer will always be no." He placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry but if there is any news you will be the first to know."

Tali sighed and nodded. "Ok, ok fine. But say goodbye before you go."

Thorin nodded and stood up. "I'm going to go pack for the morning; I'll see you in a bit." Tali smiled and watched Thorin leave the room. He closed the door as he left.

As soon as she could no longer heard Thorin's feet Tali grabbed hold of her bad leg and swung it off the side of the bed. She swung her other leg off the bed too.

She carefully took her injured wrist out of the sling and slowly stood. Her leg gave away a little but she managed to balance. She slowly limped over to the huge wooden dresser.

She opened the lowest draw and pulled out her newly sharpened sword. She threw that onto the bed as well as one of Thorin's daggers.

She then shuffled her way over to the white wardrobe and pulled out some new clothes. She threw them onto the bed too.

After a couple of minutes of picking out previsions and sorting out her bags and weapons, she slung them over her working shoulder and slowly opened the huge old door into the hallway.

She peeked though the crack in the door to see if the coast was clear, which it was, and she stepped out into the hallway. She closed the door as quietly as she could and sluggishly limped down the long corridor.

When she got to the end she had to hide behind a huge cabinet as a group of dwarves wandered past her but when they had gone she quickly took off down the corridor as fast as her acing body would let her.

She skidded around a corner and edged her way across the courtyard, dodging the dwarves she did.

Once she got to the stables her whole body was screaming for her to go back to bed. She tried to ignore it as she hauled the bags off her shoulder and dropped them at her feet.

Her ginger pony nudged her head with its nose when it wandered to the end of the stable door. Tali smiled and rubbed the pony's nose. "Hey girl. I'll put the bags on you and then I'll scamper back up to my room."

The pony nodded and let her strap the bags to her saddle.

"Aster, make sure you hide from Thorin until I come, ok?"

The pony nodded and whinnied.

Once the bags were strapped to Aster's saddle, Tali took her slowly took her fatigued body all the way back up the bedroom.

* * *

Kíli was dragged back to the cages by his hair. The orcs opened Fíli's cell door. Fíli scampered forwards to escape from the dark cell but one of the orcs stood on his chains, slamming Fíli's face onto the floor. They threw Kíli into the cell and locked the door with a snap.

They sniggered to themselves and scurried away.

Fíli scampered to his feet and scuttled over to his brother. "Kíli what happened?!"

Kíli didn't answer.

"Kíli!" Fíli asked softly, reaching out towards his brother.

Kíli finally plucked up the courage to crawl onto his knees and face his brother.

Fíli's heart sank as he saw the state his brother was in. He was covered from head to foot in dirt. Kíli had fresh cuts and bruises all over his face. The orcs had ripped off his shirt and he had whip marks all over his back and chest.

Kíli let his hair droop down his face and back. He had clumps missing and his skin was red and raw. Kíli also had a cut open gash on his chest.

"Oh Kíli." His brother gasped and sighed. He reached closer to his brother and slowly put his hand on Kíli's shoulder.

Kíli eventually looked up at his brother his hair fell in front of his eyes, but something was different about them, they had blazing flames behind them.

Fíli knew something snapped inside his brother and it wasn't good. It was something bad and his guess was right. Kíli wanted revenge on the orcs. Revenge for killing a friend. Revenge for killing his best friend.

Fíli scuttled closer to his brother and wrapped his arms around him. He held him tightly.

It took a while but Kíli returned his brother's cuddle. Kíli buried his head into Fíli's chest.

* * *

Dís was huddled in the corner of her cell when the orcs swung the door open. They flung Kíli's torn shirt into the cell. She dashed over and quickly grabbed the shirt but she almost dropped his as she found it covered in his blood.

The orcs sniggered, standing in the light. She charged at them, screaming and yelling. They cackled and slammed the door in her face. She fell onto her back and grazed her hands when she tried to stop herself from falling.

She rolled over and snatched the shirt into her hands. She streamed down her face as she held onto it.

"You monsters..." She whispered.

* * *

**Chapter 3 done! I hope you liked this one.**

**R&R**


	4. Fighting For Little Food

The clear and bright morning came far too quickly for Dís because as soon as the sun's vivid rays peeked over the gloomy woodland and over the tall grasslands, she was swept away from her peaceful dream, about Fíli and Kíli's father and how he used to make them laugh and smile, and was dragged out from her cell and hauled down the grimy and stale corridor.

Her feet dragged behind the orcs.

They towed her, by her hair, though a narrow crack slimy in the wall and out into a huge open area. The entire room was filled with orcs and goblins alike. The walls were stacked with all kinds of gruesome weaponry and bones.

The orcs were cheering, stomping and they were in general merriment.

Dís looked up and stared around at the horrific room. The orcs and goblins eyes were fixed on her. Never looking away or blinking. She swallowed.

Durzol and the largest grey goblin scurried and strode over to the frightened dwarf.

They towered over her completely. They gazed down at her with wide grins. The large goblin outstretched his arm and beckoned a troop of orcs over.

They scuttled over in a large group concealing something or someone in their midst.

The group broke apart and the large goblin grasped hold of a clump of hair and threw the body onto the floor.

The dwarf looked up at Dís. A sad smile formed on their face. "Mother?" The voice was hoarse and it squeaked.

"Fíli?" Dís asked unsure if her mind was playing tricks on her. "Is it really you?"

"It is you!" They shouted happily, simultaneously. They ran at each other and embraced.

But they were quickly pulled away by Durzol. He growled. "Enough of this!"

But the dwarves weren't listening; they were asking each other quick fire questions. "How is Kíli?!" Dís smiled.

"Not good." Fíli looked down at the ground. "He's been fighting for food but we've had none... and I think he wants revenge..."

"Why? On who?" Dís asked trying to step forward but Durzol put his leg in front of her and pushed her onto the floor.

"He thinks that Tali is dead." Fíli uttered barely audible but Dís heard him.

"Do you think she is dead?" Dís pulled herself back onto her feet.

He closed his eyes and sighed. "I do not know."

Behind them Durzol and the goblin snarled and sneered. Durzol and the goblin picked both of the dwarves up by their hair and they dangled like ragdolls on a washing line.

"Now then... there is something I would like you both to do." Durzol grumbled deeply shaking Fíli's head.

Dís spoke for the both of them. "What would that be?"

The goblins around the huge cave stomped and cheered just as Durzol sniggered and spoke with a voice that sent shudders down their spines. "Fight."

* * *

The morning was fresh and clean and crisp. Yet agian there was a fresh blanket of glistening snow upon the landscape as Tali was awoken by Thorin gently rubbing her good shoulder. "Tali? Tali?" He called quietly to try and rouse her.

She groaned quietly and looked up at Thorin with tired and baggy eyes. "Yes?" She asked hoarsely and leisurely sitting up. She tilted her head to look at him for he was in her blind spot.

"You told me to let you know when I was leaving. So here I am." He smiled slightly and pushed his bag higher onto his shoulder.

Tali nodded and put her bandaged left arm onto her lap. "Ok." She brushed her messy hair out of her face. "Take care and bring them back."

Thorin nodded and turned to the door, he whispered: "Even if it kills me."

"I hope it doesn't come to that..." Tali uttered not knowing that Thorin did not mean for her to hear him.

Thorin quickly left the bright warm room and shut the big door behind him. Tali pulled the quilted covers off her and threw her legs over the side of the bed. She winced slightly but managed to haul herself to her feet with a stumble.

She tugged on a fresh undershirt, shirt and jacket. She wrapped her belt around her waist and tightened on her weapons onto the belt.

When she had done that she opened the door a little and glanced around the corridor. Thorin had just turned the corner and Tali slowly and silently stepped out of the room. She locked the door behind her and ambled down the corridor.

She followed far behind Thorin, so he didn't see her, all the way down to the large wooden stables.

Thorin patted his pony's black nose and handed him an apple. The pony neighed and ate it happily.

Thorin tightened the saddle on the pony's back and adjusted his few bags and weapons. "Ok then Kip, let's go."

Thorin mounted his pony and nudged the pony's sides. He wasn't even out of the stable gates when Tali rode in front of him on Aster.

"Hello Thorin." She smiled. "Are you ready to go?" She said tapping her few bags behind her.

Thorin furrowed his brow and gritted his teeth though a smile. "What are you doing?"

"I'm coming with you." She smiled agian. "I know the way, you need a guide."

Thorin sighed and shook his head. "You should be resting, not riding." He then tapped his bag. "I have a map of the forest."

"Maps are nothing compared to if you have already been there." Tali nudged Aster forward. "Are we going or not?"

"I'm going once you get off your pony and go back to sleep." He moved further to stop her pony from moving. "Go."

Tali shook her head and smirked. "You'll have to catch me first." She nudged Aster's sides and they galloped out of the stables with Thorin and Kip swiftly following them.

* * *

The orcs and goblins were shouting and cheering around the shadowed room. Fíli was hunched over on the floor with a bloody nose and swollen eye. He let his mother beat him for the amusement of the goblins and orcs, much to her discontent. He breathed heavily and rubbed his nose, smudging the blood across his face.

Dís was leaning over her knee coughing and wheezing. She rubbed her winded stomach.

"Come on, fight!" Durzol shouted banging his fist on the rock hard wall. "We thought you wanted food!"

"We can't fight anymore." Dís said as he gasped for breath. She rubbed her stomach still.

Durzol, angry, stood up from his bone throne. "Fight or I will kill you both." He strode over to Fíli. "Starting with him." He grabbed Fíli's hair and yanked his head back. He unsheathed his knife.

Fíli groaned as he tried to pull away from Durzol but, to no avail, he kept a firm grip on Fíli's head.

"No don't!" Dís shouted as she charged towards Durzol and Fíli.

The large goblin jumped up from the floor and marched over to Dis. As she ran, he picked her up by her shirt and she squirmed.

"Let me go!" She shrieked clawing at his huge hands.

The goblin simply stood, unmoving or flinching.

Durzol laughed and grasped Fíli's arm in his grey hands.

The last thing Dís remembered before she was knocked unconscious was the sound of a limp body collapsing on the cold hard floor and the uncanny laughter of Durzol and his goblin minion.

* * *

**Chapter 4 is here!**

**I've finally persuaded my parents to get me LOTR: Extended Trilogy and the LOTR books after so many years! My money well spent! Nerd marathon on the weekend!**


	5. Brothers and Friends

Durzol threw Fíli limp body into the dark cell; he bounced and skidded along the stone floor. Kíli looked at Durzol and then it Fíli. Kíli quickly crawled over to Fíli and checked his body. His eye was still swollen; he had cuts on his cheek bones, a still bloody nose and long cuts on his chest and arms.

Kíli yanked off Fíli's shirt and ripped it into long pieces of fabric. He tightly wrapped the fabric around the wounds on Fíli's wrists and neck. He slowly tugged Fíli to the cold wall and laid him on the floor. He used the rest of Fíli's shirt to cover his brother and wrapped his arms around him.

He listened to Fíli's faint breathing and slow heartbeat. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Fíli... you did not have to fight... I will." There was a low grunt from Fíli as he tried to disagree with his baby brother, he tried agian but nothing came out. He and his body were too exhausted to do anything.

Kíli nuzzled his head into Fíli's chest. This particular moment reminded Kíli's of when he and Fíli were much younger.

It was a very stormy night, complete with horrendous thunder and dazzling lightning. Kíli was in his cot in the room he shared with his brother. He had woken with a jump and he held his blanket in his hands. He tried calling his brother's name but he was fully asleep. He had then clambered over the bars and slid down the other side. He lifted up his brother's covers and climbed in under them. He crawled up though the sheets and popped his head out the other end. There was another crash of light and he grabbed onto his brother's arm.

Fíli's eyes darted open and he stared down at his brother's tightly closed eyes. "Kíli?" He asked softly. "Are you ok?"

Kíli shook his head. "I don't like thunder." He snuggled his head closer into Fíli's chest.

"There is no need to be worried." Fíli uttered calmly. "It's just the Aulë having a concert with Ilúvatar and the elven gods."

"Are you sure?" Kíli's mumbled voice came as a reply.

Fíli nodded with a smile. "Yes, I am sure."

"Fíli?" Kíli's small voice squeaked.

"Yes?" Fíli replied to his baby brother.

"Can I stay here?" His voice squeaked agian.

Fíli chuckled. "Yes you can, just don't snore."

Kíli moved his head from Fíli's chest. "You snore!" He giggled as kids do.

Fíli's gasp turned into a laugh. "I do not!"

"You do!" Kíli sniggered. "It sounds like a cave troll!" He poked his brother's chest with his tiny finger.

But that was many years ago and they're not in a comfy bed surrounded by loved-ones, they're in a damp, cold, cell surrounded by smelly orcs and ugly old goblins.

* * *

Dís could barely go on, as far as she knew Fíli and Kíli were dead and Thorin was her only hope of ever getting out of the place she'd named hell. She thought that she would have to live without her sons for the rest of her life.

She was lying in the corner of her dark, wet and cold cell with only her clothes to keep her warm. She kept running the moment when Fíli fell to the floor in a bloody heap and when Kíli's bloody ripped shirt was thrown into her cave.

"Why must I be burdened to live on like this when my sons have already been released from this hell?" She said to herself. She closed her eyes and took a deep elongated sigh.

* * *

"Tali! I am not joking! Come back here!" Thorin yelled as he galloped behind Tali and ginger Aster. They rode though deep drifts of cold snow. The sky was grey as if the snow would fall at any given moment. There were long clear icicles hanging from the tree leaves and slightly melted ice falling off them.

Tali laughed as her long her hair blew in the cool breeze. "I'm not going back now, so either stop shouting at me or go back to the fort." She kept her eyes front.

Thorin sighed and slowed his pony down. Tali smiled and slowed too. "Vorum dwarkar geddum..." Thorin uttered under his breath as they slowed next to each other.

"They would say...vum oc az wazzok." Tali giggled at the first Khuzdûl sentence she had said in a very long while.

They rode next to each other along a cobbled path. They had to take extra caution because the path had ice beneath the snow. The ponies did slide slightly but it was nothing they couldn't handle. The wind had picked up and was gusting fresh snow into their faces and hair.

"Thorin?" Tali asked after a long silence that was only filled by the hooves of the ponies.

"Yes Tali?" He replied, looking at her.

She paused and gulped. "What if we find them..." Her mouth suddenly went dry. "... d-dead?"

Thorin shook his head. "We mustn't think like that. What keeps me going is me thinking they are alive."

"And if they are alive..." Started the curious dwarf. "I fear they will not be the same agian."

Thorin nodded and quickly faced forward. He didn't want to think that anything bad had happened to his family, he just wanted to find them alive.

They shortly entered the forest. The cobbled path turned into a snow mush and the sun above twinkled down on the ice and was slowly disappearing beneath the horizon. With every trot there was the sound of twigs snapping, leaves crackling and snow crunching. The ancient snowy trees stretched either sides of the mushy snow path. It was rather peaceful for something that holds a dark secret.

After a while they finally reached their campsite, by some old charred trees, the slumbering moon haloed by scattering of stars had already risen quickly above the trees. The rushed snowfall had finally stopped.

They dismounted from their ponies and they unloaded their bags. Thorin quickly made a small fire so that they at least had some light in the dark. They rolled out their bedrolls on the floor; Thorin unfolded the map and displayed it in front of them.

"Ok Tali, where were you last?" He asked putting rocks on the corners of the map of Eriador to keep it straight.

"Um..." Tali scanned the map to find the place of the ambush. She pointed to the very deep of the forest. "There. After that I'm guessing they went north-east... other than that I have no idea."

Thorin, for a moment, studied the area north-east of the section of the forest. "Hm." He said as he rubbed his cold beard.

"What is it?" Tali asked leaning over the map. "Do you remember something?"

He looked up and his dark eyes met hers. "There is an old cavern not far from where you were ambushed. I presume that they are in there."

"You're joking... right?" Tali slumped down by a tree.

Thorin looked puzzled at her. "I am not? Why?"

"We rode past there a while before and there was nothing, not even a fly, around there." She combed her hand though her hair. "I should've known."

Thorin folded up the map and threw the stones into the forest. He looked up at her. "You couldn't have known, so don't blame yourself."

She nodded and watched the fire crackle away with her knees tucked up to her chin.

Thorin sat behind the fire nibbling at a roasted chunk of meat. He looked up at Tali who was gazing at the fire and lighting up her face with an orange tinge. He saw the lingering line of a tear that fell down her cheek. He sighed, got up and wandered over to her. He got to the tree and sat down next to her.

She kept staring at the fire. "They're the only family I have." She said not looking up. "When my village was raided I thought I'd never find anyone I could get along with. Then when you found me and took me in I still didn't know but when Fíli and Kíli were brave enough to walk into my room... I think that was the moment that I knew we'd be great friends."

He couldn't think of anything to say so he sighed deeply and put his arm around her. He was caught off guard when Tali rested her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted off. Thorin put his head on her head. "Tali... I knew you were a different dwarf. You made Fíli and Kíli's lives worth living after their father died..."


	6. Durzol's Secret Plan

It was the next morning. There was another fresh blanket of snow on the ground, the fire, now a pile of embers, was covered completely with snow and ice. The sun was slow to rise over the horizon; its rays couldn't penetrate the ice to melt it. The sky was scattered with grey and black clouds with orange light behind them.

Tali awoke to find herself covered with a blanket and her head resting on the tree where Thorin's arm once was. She blinked her vision clear and she rubbed her eyes. She hissed when she touched her right swollen eye. "Thorin?" She called into the morning air. She pushed herself up, with her good arm, onto her feet.

"Yes?" Thorin replied poking his head out from the ponies. "I'm here, don't worry." He had packed everything into their respective bags and strapped them onto Kip and Aster's saddle while she was sleeping. "How is your eye?"

She wrapped up the blanket and handed it to him. "It's getting better; I can just about see out of it."

"And your leg and wrist?" He took the blanket and stuffed it into one of the brown bags.

"They're getting better; my leg is still a little sore." She tapped her wrist. "It's getting stronger."

Thorin smiled and nodded. "Good because we have a long ride ahead of us." He strapped up the bag and turned to her. "Up you go." He helped Tali onto her pony and then mounted his.

"How many days do we have to ride to get to the cavern?" Even though she'd past there not a couple of days before she was rubbish at reading a map, compared to Thorin.

He paused for a moment, recalling the map in his head. "Two days hard ride. We should be there at nightfall on the second day." Tali smiled and followed Thorin though the forest.

"You hear that Fíli, Kíli... we're coming to get you." She smiled at herself and followed after the galloping Kip.

* * *

Kíli was staring directly at Durzol's wide horrific eyes. Kíli shaking with terror as Durzol stared back at him with a wide grin. When the morning broke in the cell Kíli was yanked away from his brother's unconscious arms, out of his cell, though the growling and shouting orcs and goblins, under the slimy and groggy rocks and out into the huge arena where Fíli once _fought_ Dís.

Durzol's hands were clamped around the young dwarf's neck. Kíli was clawing at his huge hands trying to let him let go. "Beg for your life you weasel." He snorted letting Kíli dangle from his hands.

Kíli gasped no doubt begging for his life. He still clawed at the huge hands.

Durzol smirked menacingly at the scared dwarf. "I'm sorry I couldn't hear you?"

Kíli tried agian to speak but he failed the only sound that came out was a small squeak.

Durzol laughed and loosened his grip on the dwarf all before Kíli was thrown across the floor like an arrow leaving a bow.

When he landed all the breath in his body was expelled and he gasped deeply trying to refill his lungs. He spattered and spluttered trying not to cough up blood and inhaling grit and dirt.

Durzol marched over to Kíli and picked the gasping dwarf up by his feet. Agian, Kíli was lobbed though the air and slammed his back against the cold wall. He slumped to the floor and coughed hoarsely.

His wide dark brown eyes looked up at the advancing giant orc. Kíli tried to scramble to his feet but was lugged of the ground with his feet dangling in the air and had foul breath breathed down his bruised neck.

"P... please." Kíli choked out. Blood spattered from his mouth as he spoke.

Durzol laughed and was, agian, about to throw Kíli across the arena when one of the orcs subordinates ran over to him. The giant orc sighed and let Kíli drop to the floor. "What?!" He bellowed at the much smaller orc.

Durzol bent down and the orc whispered in his ear. Durzol broke out in a howl of laughter that shock Kíli to his very core. "Oh really?!" He cackled. "Well that is a mighty turn of events."

Durzol snatched Kíli hair in his hands and lifted him into the air. He laughed in his face.

"W... what is it?" Kíli said hoarsely getting caught on the last word.

"Our scouts have found... more like spotted, your little friend and _Sir_ Oakenshield." A huge teethy grin formed on Durzol's scarred face.

"What?" Kíli coughed. They'd come to find him, Fíli and Dís. Warmth surged though his body. His uncle and Tali were looking for him, for them. A smile spread across Kíli's face.

"Two days away?" Durzol asked looking at his minor and not looking at the grinning dwarf. The subordinate nodded and Durzol turned his attention back to Kíli. "Why are you smiling?"

Kíli's grinned quickly turned into a beam and he started laughing. Durzol shook Kíli's head and shouted "Why are you laughing?!"

Kíli's laugh got louder and louder. It was carried over the loud cheering of the orcs and goblins, though the dark dingy corridor all the way to his brother's ears.

Fíli's eyes darted open. His pupils adjusted to the darkness and he gasped rabidly and deeply. He heard his brother's roaring laughter. He groaned as he got to his feet far too quickly. He leaned against the wall and slowly crawled along the wall to get to the door.

Kíli's laughter had gotten louder and louder. Durzol tried to get the dwarf to shut up by punching him, kicking him and throwing him but the young dwarf wouldn't stop he just kept laughing.

Fíli's tired eye gleamed at the sound of his baby brother laughing in the face of Durzol. Fíli, even though it hurt, chuckled gruffly and soon his laughter blended in with his brother's. Together their ruckus laughter drove Durzol to the brink.

Durzol roared and growled and threw Kíli like a ragdoll to the other side of the arena and as soon as his back hit the wall the laughter from both brothers stopped instantly.

* * *

The laughter from her sons couldn't be heard from her new cell. It might be new for her but it was worse than her own cell. This cell was darker, smellier, older, colder and eviler. It was deep within the cavern away from daylight and away from her beloved sons.

All the fight had gone out of her. She was sat in the shadowy corner of the cell with her golden hair plastered across her bloody face, her tired eyes could barely remain open and her entire body just wanted to sleep forever.

* * *

Durzol strolled around his huge cave. "Two days away... that means we can have more fun with our guests." He slapped his subordinates around their backs as he wandered around them. "We're going to have one hell of a party once their little friends join us." He turned to one of the smaller and uglier ones of his minions. "Send out a hunting party... it's time we had some sport in the shape of Thorin Oakenshield!"

* * *

**DUN-DUN-DUUUUUUN Cliff hanger, well that's how i see it anyhow. It might be a while until I upload my next chapter so I'll see you then!**


	7. Is It You?

A dark night fell over Eriador, there was a new moon and bright twinkling stars in the velvet sky. The forest was like Mirkwood at night. The shadows crept in all around them, the trees were darker and stretched into their path, and there were bright yellow eyes staring out at them from the shadows. There were sharp icicles hanging from the trees and leaves.

"Thorin?" Tali's voice rang in the darkness as they trotted slowly though the forest floor.

"Yes?" Thorin replied from further up the path.

Tali looked around at the bright eyes in the darkness. "Could we keep going? Instead of camping, I mean, I don't like the look of the eyes watching me..."

Thorin chuckled in the darkness. "Why in Erebor do you not like eyes staring at you?"

"I don't know..." Her eyes darted from the orange eyes to the yellow eyes. "I don't know."

"Well, it's up to the ponies, if they're ok with pressing on." Thorin looked down at Kip. Kip neighed, agreeing with the continuous riding.

"Aster?" Tali looked down at her pony. Aster made the same noise as Kip.

"It's settled, we're pressing on." Thorin nudged Kip's sides and they took off down the path followed by Tali and Aster.

* * *

"Right then..." Durzol sniggered to his companions. He pressed his mouth against the door and shouted with a laugh "Wakey! Wakey, you stupid dwarves!" The heavy stone door swung open and a troop of orcs and goblins marched into the cell.

Kíli and Fíli woke up startled and were mercilessly pulled from their peaceful dreams and each other's arms. They were too tired to fight so they get let the orcs and goblins do their worst.

Their hands and feet were bound agian. Durzol ordered his minions, in Black Speech, to drag the young dwarves to the orc's huge and smelly dungeon. There Durzol told them his plan of what he was going to do with the dwarves.

"Why are you telling us this?" Fíli asked with a croaky voice that was barely audible.

"Because, my blond friend, I know you can't do anything without killing everyone you love." He put his hands behind his back and slowly walked around the boys. "Now which one of you should go?"

Fíli and Kíli glanced at each other quietly.

Durzol laughed and grabbed the dwarfs' hair and pulled them into the air. "I know... Both of you!"

The brothers looked at each other and sighed. They knew they'd both be picked no matter what.

"Argol!" Durzol hollered. A shorter greyer orc scampered forward.

"Yes master?" It cackled with a growling voice.

"Take a troop and go out into the forest, as far as you dare. Make sure they are tied." Durzol smiled at the dwarves and whispered into Argol's ear "Take care to hide in the shadows until... well you know why."

Argol sneered and clicked at some orcs. "Bind the scum and take them to the wargs."

The orcs swarmed around the dwarves and pushed and dragged them away from the dungeon.

"Argol... take the female and hide her with you."

Argol smirked. "I know exactly what to do boss."

Argol wandered into Dís' cell. She was glaring at him from the dark corner of the cell. From his back he produced a large hammer, large enough to knock out a fully grown warg with one fell swoop.

She tried to scurry away but her body was too tired. Argol sniggered and swung the hammer into the air...

It was the next cold, bright morning and the troop of orcs had travelled through the forest, over night, to as deep as they dared.

"All right then men." Snarled Argol. "Cut down the dwarves and leave 'em 'ere."

The orcs did so. They cut the thick ropes that were holding the brothers up and they fell to the floor. They tightened Fíli and Kíli's bonds and let them remain on the icy floor until they were found.

"Kíli, scooch over so I can untie you!" Fíli hissed quietly as the orcs slowly disappeared from view.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Kíli said with a smile. He crawled over to his brother and turned to face the trees as Fíli used a rock to cut the thick chafing ropes from his red wrists. Once Kíli's hands were free he untied his feet. He untied his brother's hands and Fíli untied his feet.

From the darkness of the forest the orcs watched. They untied Dís and threw her into the clearing with her sons.

"Mother?" Fíli and Kíli's voices called in the cold air.

Dís looked up at them though her golden muddy hair. She couldn't believe her eyes, were they real or an illusion of the mind.

"Mother? It's us." Fíli's hoarse voice broke slightly as he spoke.

Kíli crawled over to Dís, and he held his hand out. "Mother?"

She hissed and retaliated crawling backwards.

* * *

A cold hand was quickly placed over Tali's sleeping mouth. "Shh!" Thorin hissed. "It's me."

She mumbled loudly.

"Pardon?" He said removing his hand.

"What's going on?" She muttered in a low voice.

"I hear something nearby."

"But I thought we had a day to go."

"We did." Thorin pushed Tai's sword into her hand. "But it seems we are being tracked."

She quickly sat up and hobbled to her feet. "By whom?"

He looked around at the shadows, even though it was daylight. "I do not know." He grabbed her arm. "Stay close and follow me."

She nodded and followed Thorin though the dense trees and under fallen logs. They slowly found a clearing and hid behind an icy and mossy log.

"Who's there?" Tali asked tried to look over the log.

"I don't know. I'll go round and when you hear me hoot twice like a barn owl, we move in and corner them!" Thorin said with a smirk.

"Ok then." Tali smiled. She watched Thorin skulk around the clearing's edge to the trees opposite. He whistled like a barn owl and they ran into the clearing.

They stopped dead when the dwarves in the clearing turned and looked at them. Dís stared up at her brother with big brown eyes. Fíli had spun around to see Tali standing with an arm slung across her chest and the other arm by her side after dropping her sword. Kíli stared at Tali with huge wide brown eyes. His mouth was wide open.

* * *

**If you have any suggestions about what could happen next I'm all ears!**


	8. Choose

Tali stared at Fíli and Kíli, and they stared at her with stunned blue and brown eyes. Thorin stared down at Dís with wide brown eyes and she stared back with sparkling blue eyes. They all stood silent in the forest clearing, the only noise was the sound of birds squawking in the distance and the sound of their rhythmic breathing under the wind that breezed through the trees.

Thorin was first to break the static group. He moved forward and slowly helped Dís to her feet. He cupped Dís' head in his hand and looked at her tired baggy eyes. "O sister, what have they done to you?"

Her eyes welled up and she embraced her older brother with a tight grip. She buried her head in his chest and sobbed. He tightened his grip to match hers. He put his head on hers.

"Tali?" Fíli and Kíli said both finally blinking. They looked her up and down. She still had a blue swollen right eye and the scar above it. Her left arm was awkwardly holding itself up, her left leg was slightly behind her right and she was leaning slightly. Her hair was in messy braids.

"Fíli, Kíli?" Tali said holding back the frog in her throat. She looked the brothers up and down. Fíli had his golden hair messily strewn about his head and face, and his beard was over grown and had clumps missing. His chest and face were badly beaten with fresh and healing cuts all over. His skin was red and sore.

Kíli's dark hair had clumps missing and his skin was red and raw with cuts and scars all over. His chest was still bare with the ruminants of a long cut plastered over it. His back and chest still had red whip rashes darted around them. His feet were bare, like Fíli's they were covered in mud and gritty dirt.

They slowly moved towards each other scanning each other on how to hug. But they quickly ignored the pain and embraced, wrapping protective arms around each other, never wanting to let go.

"I've missed you boys so much!" Tali sobbed burying her head in the brothers' chests.

"And we've missed you too!" They cried hugging tighter.

"Sister, dear sister, who were they? What horrific mind games did they play?" Thorin asked as softly and as calmly as he could.

Dís looked up at him with red eyes. "They made us fight..." She sniffed. "They made us... me; think that Fíli and Kíli were dead or dying!" She began sobbing agian and squeezed Thorin tightly.

He squeezed back muttering something softly.

In the dense forest the orcs watched the elated family reunion. They hated every moment of the hugs and words. They chattered to themselves about when they were going to intervene and how they were going to do it.

Other reinforcements, in the form of goblins and orcs and Durzol, had surrounded the group and waited for the right moment to strike.

Tali pulled away from the brothers and beamed big. "I'm so sorry! I tried to stop them but..."

Kíli and Fíli put their hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it Tali." They smiles at each other agian.

Tali sniffed and nodded. "You guys!" She hugged them agian.

"Dis." Thorin said pulling her slightly away from his chest. "Who were they?"

"Orcs and goblins!" She cried. "Their leader was ruthless! He made me fight Fíli!"

"He made you what?!" Thorin bellowed. All the hugging stop and they abruptly pulled away, looking at Thorin. "He made you fight Fíli?!"

Tali looked at Fíli and so did Thorin and Kíli. Fíli nodded slowly. "Why didn't you tell me?!" Kíli shouted turning to his brother.

"I was ashamed about what I had to do..." DIs whispered quietly. "We had to play along." Fíli nodded agreeing with his mother.

"I'm going to rip that leaders head off!" Thorin shouted brandishing his sword.

"Get in line." Tali hissed picking up her sword.

"I don't think so." An orc screeched. They slyly emerged from the slowing darkness of the forest; they surrounded the group with their axes, hammers and swords. The orc that spoke was Durzol; he stepped forward away from the group with a large grin plastered across his face. "Hello Thorin Oakenshield and co." He snarled. "Get the females."

The orcs and goblins scuttled forward and pulled away Dís and Tali from Thorin, Fíli and Kíli. "Now then, ladies, which one of you wants to, answer a little question."

The women said nothing much to Durzol's infuriation.

"I guess you want to know what the question is." He looked at them and pressed his double edged sword against their backs, they tensed. "The question is... which one of these dwarf scum do you chose to die?"

"What?!" They shouted glaring at the huge orc. "We can't possibly choose!"

"Well you are going to have to!" The orc laughed with the goblins behind him. "Or we will choose for you!" He looked at his minions and then at the dwarves. "You have until nightfall." He pushed them forward and the dwarves caught them before they landed on the floor.

They huddled into a group. "We can't choose who to die!" Dís and Tali shouted.

"Shh!" Hissed Thorin. "You don't have to choose."

They all looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"You can kill me."

"What?!" They shouted agian. "We can't kill you."

"You can, Fíli is my heir and he'll be fine."

"I can't take your place!" Fíli said loudly. "I'm still too young."

"Can't we just pretend to-" Tali started.

"No! You can kill me! Now tell the orc... I won't put up a fight." Thorin broke away from the group and stood up straight.

"We've decided..." Tali said looking at Durzol. He smiled and rubbed his hands together. "We're going to... kill..." She took a deep shaky breath. "Thorin..."

Durzol roared with laughter. "Finally, something good coming from today. Take up your weapons and kill him."

Tali and Dís looked at each other. "Tali could you... I can't..."

Tali nodded. "I'll try." She cleaned her sword on her leggings and cautiously stepped towards Thorin. "I'm sorry." She said on the brink of sobbing. She looked back at Fíli and Kíli. Tears fell down her face as she turned back to Thorin. "I'm so sorry." She squeaked.

"It's ok Tali, just do it." Thorin closed his eyes.

Tali shook with tears and raised her sword.

"No!" Someone yelled. Thorin and Tali whipped their heads around to see...

* * *

**Cliff hanger! I bet you just love me leaving it at that!**

**The next chapter might be the last of The Desicion. It depends on what I write in the next.**


	9. The End is Here

"It wasn't your fault. You weren't to know that she was... going to do that." Fíli looked at his Uncle. "Mother knew that she was doing."

"I am going to miss her. I think I knew that that would happen..." Thorin said with his head in his hands.

"No one would kill you, you're the Kind under the mountain, and none of your followers would."

"I know. I... just can't believe that she'd... I just..."

Fíli gave Thorin a hug. "Uncle, you can't blame yourself. She got us out of there." Thorin nodded and returned his nephews hug.

"You and Kíli are all I have left." Thorin uttered. "I promise I will look after you both."

* * *

Tali and Kíli sat in their room. Tali was dabbing Kíli's wounds. She rinsed the cloth and cleaned the dry blood from his chest. "Kíli, how are you felling?"

Kíli said nothing. He just gazed out into the stars.

Tali sighed. "Dís wouldn't want you to act like this. She's want you to remember her in the good times as well as he bad."

She heard Kíli sigh. "I know..."

Tali rinsed out the cloth again she began on his back. "Kíli... I don't know what else to say."

Kíli turned to her and planted a kiss on her cold lips. "You don't need to say anything," He said with a smile. "Just be you."

Tali's face flushed red. "I will."

* * *

**I hope you liked the rewritten ending. :)**


End file.
